beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Stein
"Karen, please don't leave me..." -'''Alex moments before his wife left him Appearance Alexander is a middle-aged man wearing a dirty suit, which has multiple alcohol stains and tears. He carries a bottle of whiskey wrapped in a brown paper bag, as well as a suitcase. He has dirty combed back hair, as well as a beard. Personality Alexander is a sleazy lawyer, taking any case for a low price and then spending all his money on booze and prescription drugs. He has a terrible case of depression and barely scrapes by in terms of money and survival. He is almost always drunk, so his attitude is usually confused and sometimes angry. Moves Backstory Alexander started off decently. He was middle-class, and had an okay life overall. He went to law-school and got a degree in law. l However, due to unfortunate circumstances, he and his wife divorced. She got nearly everything, while he was left with only $500. He spent most of this on alcohol, which is where his addiction started. He felt betrayed by everybody he knew, and eventually became a low-class lawyer, working for very cheap. He was homeless for the rest of his life, and was eventually was asked to join Pandora’s Squadron. Not because of his power, or because he also hated the government, but because he could be used to prove the ‘guilty’ members of it not guilty. He did this for several years, before being kicked out of P.S due to his overwhelming alcohol and drug addiction. This made it only get worse. He slowly became more depressed, slowly turning to suicide. He bought a gun, and tried to kill himself. Somebody saw him, as he was on public streets. He was rushed to the hospital immediately, and eventually was saved. They told him he had horrible alcohol and drug poisoning, and would eventually die if he didnt stop. This didnt affect him. He turned to crime, robbing people on the street and spending it on his habits. During this time, he was still a lawyer, and was never caught stealing, as he would do it at night, and escape quickly. His depression only got worse when he was cut off from the alcohol store. However, he thought he could pay somebody to buy it for him, which he did. This caused him to lose more money, however, apparently it was worth it for him. This is the only way he could cope. Futurestory (if thats what its called) Around the time when Team Dimensiona finished their 10 year training, he was found dead, age 54, alone at a table for two in a downtown restaurant. The cause of death was a combination of extreme alcohol intoxication and overdose. His ex-wife continued normally, as if never changed. All his family were gone from his life, and were shocked when they found out. Members of Pandora’s Squadron were unphased, as that would be a sign of weakness. Slowly, he faded out of existance, only to be forgotten forever. Trivia * His preferred taste of whiskey is ''Jack Daniels™'. "Jack Daniels, once you go Jack, you never go Back." * His wife's name, Karen, is a reference to the bitch who took the kids. Category:Devil Beater Category:Pandora's Squadron